The Baby Luhan
by Oh Yoon Ra
Summary: Luhan. Seorang gadis yang masih duduk di bangku SMA. Tapi, siapa sangka jika dia telah memiliki seorang bayi? Dan siapa ayah dari bayi Luhan?/HunHan/ChanBaek/SuLay/and other EXO couple


**The Baby Luhan**

.

Cast : HunHan/CanBaek/SuLay/KaiSoo/KrisTao/ChenMin (cast muncul dan bertambah seiring jalan nya cerita ini)

Disclaimer : Semua cast bukan milikku, tapi milik tuhan,ortu,SME, and couple masing-masing. But, this is mine!

Summary : Luhan. Seorang gadis yang masih duduk di bangku SMA. Tapi, siapa sangka jika dia telah memiliki seorang bayi? Dan siapa ayah dari bayi Luhan?

**Don't Like? Don't Read My Fic.**

**No Bash, No Flame, No Silent Readers. And Review Please!**

**Happy Reading**

.

.

.

TEET

Suara bel yang menandakan kegiatan belajar mengajar telah usai, telah berbunyi. Semua siswa maupun siswi berhamburan keluar kelas, termasuk seorang yeoja manis berkulit putih dengan rambut blonde panjang sepinggang. Sebuah tas hitam yang bertengker di bahu nya, serta beberapa buku yang berada di tangan nya.

"Luhanie" seorang yeoja dengan perawakan yang bisa di bilang sedikit mungil dengan rambut hitam panjang yang di ikat di belakang kepala nya, membuat kesan manis pada wajah nya. Yeoja itu memanggil yeoja berambut blonde panjang yang berada sedikit jauh dari nya.

Yeoja yang di pangil Luhanie atau bernama lengkap Zhang Luhan, itu menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggil nya, tepat nya menoleh ke arah belakang tubuh nya. Ia melihat yeoja mungil yang sedang berlari ke arah nya, dengan rambut yang di ikat di belakang kepalanya nya itu, bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri seirama dengan langkah kaki nya yang tergesa-gesa. Yeoja mungil bernama lengkap Byun Baekhyun, atau sering di panggil Baekhyun atau Baekie. Adalah teman sekelas sekaligus teman paling akrab dengan Luhan. Kenapa di sebut dengan teman paling akrab? Yah, Zhang Luhan. Ia adalah seorang yeoja yang cantik, manis, dan juga pintar. Tapi sayang, ia tak pandai bergaul. Ia lebih suka menghabiskan waktu nya dengan membaca buku, atau mengerjakan soal-soal yang bahkan tidak termasuk dalam tugas sekolah nya. Maka dari itu, tak banyak orang yang dekat dengan nya. Malah terkesan menjauhi nya.

Tapi, itu dulu. Dulu, sebelum seorang Byun Baekhyun datang dalam kehidupan nya. Yah, Baekhyun memang murid baru yang baru masuk 2 bulan yang lalu. Ia baru pindah dari Jepang, karena urusan pekerjaan orang tua nya. Hanya dalam waktu dua bulan saja, Luhan dan Baekhyun sangat akrab. Malah mungkin mereka tak terpisahkan jika sedang berada di sekolah. Malah ada yang menyebutkan, dimana ada Luhan, di situ pasti ada Baekhyun. Mereka bahkan bersikap seperti seorang adik-kakak. Karena Luhan lebih tua dari Baekhyun, jadi sifat nya lebih dewasa. Sedangkan karena Baekhyun lebih muda dari Luhan, jadi sifat nya lebih manja pada Luhan.

"Ne Baekie, waeyo?" karena tak tega melihat Baekhyun berlari dengan terengah-engah, Luhan berjalan mendekat ke arah Baekhyun yang masih berlari.

"Luhanie, hhh... hari inih... hhh kita kerjakan tugas kelompok yang di beriak Kang saem, ne!" Baekhyun yang sudah berada tepat di depan Luhan berbicara sambil masih mengatur nafas nya, karena sehabis lari

"Eh? Bukan nya kita mengerjakan nya hari Minggu besok?" Luhan sedikit heran dengan Baekhyun. Pasalnya, baru kemarin Baekhyun merengek pada Luhan untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok yang di berikan Kang saem pada hari Minggu. Dan sekarang Baekhyun ingin mengerjakan nya hari ini.

"Soalnya hari Minggu nanti, aku ada kencan dengan Yeolie" Baekhyun menjawab dengan wajah cerah nya. Bahkan tadi Baekhyun terlihat sangat lelah, mungkin efek dari berlari. Tapi, lihat lah. Sekarang wajah nya berubah cerah dan berseri. Pasti, jika itu menyangkut tentang Yeolie nya, pasti di akan langsung senang. Bahkan bisa sampai berjingkrak-jingkrak ria.

"Baiklah, kajja kita ke rumah mu" Luhan hendak menarik tangan Baekhyun tapi Baekhyun malah balik menarik tangan Luhan dan berkata

"Kita kerjakan di rumah mu saja ne Luhanie! Soalnya paman dan bibiku berkunjung ke rumah, otomatis anak-anak nya juga ikut. Mereka itu pada bandel-bandel, jadi kita tak bisa mengerjakan nya di rumah ku"

"Eh? Ja‒jangan di rumah ku, kita kejakan saja di perpustakaan, ne!" wajah Baekhyun berubah cemberut, ia menundukan kepalanya. Dan otomatis Luhan kaget, jika Baekhyun sudah melakukan hal ini pasti dia akan‒

"Ayolah Luhanieee" merengek dengan puppy eyes nya, yang akan membuat Luhan luluh seketiaka

"Ta‒tapi...

"Ayolah, Yolie juga akan ikut. Sehun juga ikut. Bolehkan?" dan Baekhyun kembali mengeluarkan puppy eyes nya yang menurut nya pasti akan berhasil membuat hati siapapun luluh, termasuk Luhan salah satu nya.

"Ta‒

"Hai" belum selesai Luhan menolak keinginan Baekhyun, dua orang namja tinggi sudah datang tepat di samping Baekhyun. Dua namja yang memilik warna rambut yang berbeda hitam dan pirang. Namja tinggi berambut hitam yang bermana lengkap Park Chanyeol, atau di sebut Happy Virus, atau Baekhyun menyebut nya Yeolie. Dan namja tinggi berambut pirang bernama Oh Sehoon, ia adalah sepupu dari Chanyeol yang juga baru pindah dua bulan yang lalu.

"Ah, Yeolie" Baekhyun yang mungkin sudah tertular dengan Virus yang di sebarkan oleh Chanyeol itu sedikit berteriak dengan antusias dan langsung memeluk Chanyeol. Yah, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol adalah sepasang kekasih. Mereka baru berpacaran satu bulan yang lalu. Tepat pada saat Chanyeol memenagkan kejuaran basket tingkat Nasional.

"Jadi Luhanie, bolehkah!" dan lagi-lagi Baekhyun memasang puppy eyes nya dan membuat hati Luhan benar-benar luluh

"Hah, baiklah" dengan satu helaan nafas panjang, Luhan akhir nya menginya kan ajak kan Baekhyun. Entah itu bisa di sebut ajakan, atau lebih tepatnya paksaan dengan sedikit bumbu puppy eyes milik Baekhyun, yang akhir nya membuat hati Luhan benar-benar luluh.

.

"Hwa! Apartemen mu benar-benar rapih Luhanie" Baekhyun berucap dengan antusias saat mereka telah sampai di apartemen Luhan. Sebuah apartemen yang terbilang mewah dan besar untuk ukuran anak SMA dan orang yang hanya tinggal sendiri. Yup, Luhan memang tinggal sendiri di apartemen ini. Sebenarnya ia adalah orang berkebangsaan Cina. Tapi, ada kejadian yang membuat nya untuk tinggal dan menetap di Korea. Dan, jadilah ia meneruskan sekolah nya di Korea.

"Em, gomaweo! Ah, kalian tunggu saja dulu di sini. aku akan pergi berganti baju dan mengambil minuman" Luhan berucap, lalu berjalan menuju sebuah kamar.

"Sehunie? Kenapa kau melamun, dan‒ kenapa kau terus menatap Luhan?" Baekhyun tiba-tiba bertanya pada Sehun yang sedari tadi hanya diam, melamun. Dan sekali-kali ia seperti mencoba mencuri pandangan ke arah Luhan

"A‒ani, aku tak menatap yeoja itu kok!" jawab Sehun gugup

"Aish, kau tak usah membohongi ku! Aku melihat mu sedari tadi. Iya kan Yolie?"

"Hm, mungkin"

"Ah, maaf menunggu lama. Ini minuman nya!" Luhan tiba-tiba datang dari arah dapur dengan sebuah nampan berisi minuman kaleng.

"Ne. Gwenchana, kajja kita mulai kerjakan tugas nya"

Suasana benar-benar hening. Semua nya sibuk dengan tugas masing-masing. Ada yang sibuk membuka buku, sibuk menulis, sibuk mencari data di internet. Mereka benar-benar berkonsentrasi mengerjakan tugas. Bahkan, tak ada yang berbicara sama sekali. Hanya suara goresan pulpen pada kertas, suara keyboard, dan mungkin suara nafas pun terdengar, saking serius nya mereka mengerjakan tugas tersebut. Dan sepertinya tak ada yang ingin berbic‒

Hwe~ Hwe~

"Eh? Apa kau mendengar sesuatu Luhanie?" Baekhyun yang sedari tadi sibuk menulis, tiba-tiba berbicara sambil menoleh ke kanan-ke kiri. Semua yang ada di sana menajam kan pendengaran masing-masing

Hwe~ Hwe~

"Eoh? Itu seperti suara tangisan bayi" Chanyeol berbicara dengan raut wajah heran

"Mu‒mungkin kalian salah dengar" Luhan menjawab dengan nada gugup

Hwe~ Hwe~

"Tapi, suara nya terdengar semakin keras" Baekhyun bangkit dari duduk nya, dan mulai mengikuti asal suara tangisan itu. Ia berhenti di depan pintu kamar Luhan. Ia menoleh ke arah Luhan

"Asal suara nya dari kamar mu" Baekhyun membuka pintu kamar Luhan dengan perlahan, pasal nya ia sedikit agak takut. Kalau-kalau yang mengis itu ternyata hantu. Dan ia masuk ke dalam kamar Luhan

"Baekie tunggu" Luhan hendak menahan Baekhyun yang hendak masuk ke dalam kamar nya, tapi terlambat. Baekhyun sudah masuk ke dalam kamar nya, dan‒

"Eoh? LUHANIE" Luhan sedikit berlari menuju kamar nya saat Baekhyun berteriak. Dan Chanyeol maupun Sehun ikut berlari menuju kamar Luhan, dan‒

"EOH?" dan mereka sama terkejut nya dengan Baekhyun. Refleks mereka memandang Luhan dengan raut wajah penuh tanya.

"Luhanie? i‒ini bayi siapa?"

"I‒itu"

.

TBC

Anyeong! Oh Yoon Ra imnida! Aku author baru di sini. salam kenal reader-deul semua!

Maaf TBC-nya gantung. Yoon Ra lagi gak ada ide lagi, jadi yah seperti itu lah hasil nya, hehe... :D

Gimana? Ada yang mau aku lanjut nih Fic gaje? Tinggal review aja ne!

OK. **No Bash, No Flame, No Silent Readers. And Review Please! ^^**


End file.
